How's THE END, Rachel?
by nandi12896
Summary: The last book in the "How's Rachel" Series. Better than I imagined, I think. Finn and Rachel are living the great married life with their kids, until things come in that cause the couple and the family to go on a rollercoaster of ups and downs. There us going to be DRAMA! Your going have to read to what happens. *DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Glee*
1. Chapter 1: Six Years Later

A lot can happen in six years, for the Hudsons and others things changed.  
The New York gang was still pretty much the same old New York Gang. Brittany and Santana are doing well with their son, Lucas, and the dance studio. Kurt and Blaine have been busy with Broadway and Kurt's clothing line but always have time for their daughter, Lucy. Artie and Betty welcomed a new addition to their family about three years ago, Abigail Katherine Abrams. Marley and Jake left New York two years ago and moved out to L.A. because Jake got a job as a choreographer for a dance show. About a year after they left, Quinn and Puck moved to New York with their two year old son, Benjamin Puckerman. The Puckermans don't live far from the Hudsons. The Hudsons, who moved about a year and a half again, when they found out about their newest addition Landon Christopher Liam Hudson, who is currently six months old. For the rest of the Hudson family, Rachel was back on Broadway in **RENT**, Finn was the principal at the school the twins, who are in first grade, attend. Then there is Stella, who is in Here junior year of high school with her best friends Gloria and Bryan plus their boyfriend and girlfriend including Stella's boyfriend, Trevor. A lot of things happened in six years, but there is still a lot to come.

It was another Friday Morning for the Hudsons. Everyone was rushing around to get to where they needed to be.  
_"Mathew! Maria! Come on you have to get to school," Rache_l shouted from the kitchen while she was finishing packing the twins' lunches.  
_"Coming!" _Rachel heard Maria yell and then saw Matthew walk into the kitchen.  
_"Where is your sister?" _Rachel asked passing him his lunch.  
_"She is taking forever, of course to get ready,"_ Matthew said.  
_"No, I'm not," _Maria said entering the kitchen and grabbed her lunch," _Anyway we need daddy to leave, where is he?"_  
_"I'm right here," _Finn said entering the kitchen from the living room, _"Are you guys ready?"_  
_"Yeah, I am. Let's go. Bye Mom," Matthe_w said.  
_"I am too," _Maria said,_"Bye, Mommy."_  
_"Bye, sweetheart," _Rachel said giving her a hug and then headed for the door behind her brother.  
_"Have a good day at work,_ _Finn," _Rachel said giving him a kiss.  
_"You have a good day as well," _Finn said,"_Also can you tell Stella I said Bye, she was busy in the bathroom when I last saw her."_  
_"Sure, I will. I love you," _Rachel said looking a Finn.  
_"I love you, too," _he said then collected the twins and left.

Not long after Finn and the twins left, Stella finally cane out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Rachel was.  
_"Good Morning, Stella," _Rachel said to her teenage daughter.  
_"Morning, Mom," _Stella said grabbing a yogurt from the fridge.  
_"Your father wanted me to tell you he said Bye, you were in the bathroom of course when he and the twins left," _Rachel said pouring herself some coffee.  
_"Oh, I feel so bad I always say goodbye to Daddy," _Stella said.  
_"Yeah, I know that. What took so long this morning for you to get ready?" _Rachel asked.  
_"Oh, my stupid alarm didn't go off," _Stella said.  
_"Luckliy you woke yourself up or you were going to be late," _Rachel said.  
_"Oh, taking about being late I have to go. Love you, Mom," _Stella said hugging her mother then grabbing her keys.  
_"Goodbye, Stella," _Rachel said and then Stella rushed out the house.

Once Stella arrived at school, she found Gloria and Bryan waiting at her locker.  
_"Hey guys," _Stella said to her best friends  
_"It took you long enough," _Gloria said.  
_"My alarm didn't go off," _Stella said grabbing books from her locker,_"Have you guys seen Trevor?"_  
_"Nope, but I bet we will see him around sooner or later," _Bryan said walking with the girls to their first class.  
_"Yeah, your right," _Stella said then they entered the classroom.  
Their first period class was Sex Ed with their teacher, Ms Hancock. Bryan, Gloria, and Stella thought it would be a fun, easy class to have together. After the class was over, the gang split up. Bryan and Gloira went to their next class, English Literature, while Stella went to her Trig Class. While Stella was walking to her class, she finally saw her boyfriend, _"Trevor!" _She shouted down the hall.  
_"Hey, baby," _Trevor said giving Stella a kiss,_"Miss me?"_  
_"Of course," _Stella said wrapping her hand in his,_"Where were you this morning?" _  
_"Oh, I came in late. My car broke down so my brother had to drop me off," _Trevor said looking at his girlfriend.  
"Oh, okay," Stella said with a smile,_"I have to get to class, okay?"_  
_"If you have to," _Trevor said giving her a sexy pouting face.  
_"Yes, I have to, I'll see you later," _Stella said giving him a kiss then headed to class.

Back at the house, Rachel was finishing up feeding Landon. Once Rachel finally finished feeding him, she placed him in his bassinet then started to watch TV.  
Not long after putting Landon down, she heard knocking at the door. She got up and headed to answer the door. Once she opened the door, she found Quinn with a sleeping Benjamin in her arms.  
_"Hey Quinn. Come in," _Rachel said letting her in,"_ What being a you over?" _  
_"Hey, Rachel," _Quinn said then placed Ben down on the play mat next to the couch,_"Nothing much. Me and Ben were doing nothing l and I knew you would be home, so I thought why not come and see you and Landon. But I didn't think Ben would fall asleep on you."_  
_"Well, that is fine. I'm happy that you came over. Me and Landon always love having company over, even though he is usually asleep," _Rachel said smiling then sat on the couch next to Quinn," _How are you, Quinn?" _  
"_I'm good," Quin_n said.  
_"Quinn, I feel like you are not telling me something," _Rachel said  
"_Okay, I have to you something, but you can't tell anyone," _Quinn said.  
_"Okay," _Rachel said.  
_"Rachel, I'm...I'm pregnant," _Quinn said looking at Rachel with some tears in her eyes.  
_"Omg, that's amazing," _Rachel said happy hugging her friend tight,"_This is good news, right?"_  
_"Yeah, I love Puck and Ben and Beth, but," _Quinn paused.  
_"But, what, Quinn ?" _Rachel asked  
_"Do you think Puck would be happy about having another baby?"_ Quinn asked.  
_"Of course he will be happy. He loves and the kids so much. I even heard from Finn that Puck was talking to him about having more kids," _Rachel said.  
_"Really?" _Quinn asked.  
_"Yes, really. Everything is going to be fine," _Rahel said.  
"_Thanks, Rachel," Quinn said._  
_"Thanks for what?" _Rachel asked.  
_"Thanks for being one of my best friends," _Quinn said.  
_"No, thank you for being mine."_

Back at school, the whole gang headed to their last class of the day: Glee Club.  
Their Glee Club teacher, Mr. Martin, assignment for the week was 'Relationships'. Everyone had to find a song to express feelings of a relationship their in romantic or not.  
_"Who wants to go first today?" _Mr. Martin asked looking around.  
_"I will," _Stella said raising her hand  
_"Go ahead, Stella," _Mr Martin said then sat down.  
The music began and Stella started to sing.

**Daddy doesn't think that you'll be good enough for me**  
**Mama says be careful 'cause he'll break your heart in three**  
**They don't walk in my shoes**  
**They ain't being kissed by you**

**My sister says she doesn't like the way you wear your hair**  
**But I know that she's jealous so why would I even care?**  
**I have to lie about**  
**How good you make me feel**

**So oh oh**  
**Tell me, tell me you won't break my heart**  
**You won't tear my world apart**  
**That you'll be there when I need**  
**'Cause I wanna tell them**

**They just don't know you**  
**They just don't know you**  
**They just don't know you**  
**They don't know you like I do**  
**They just don't know you (They don't know)**  
**They just don't know you (They don't know)**  
**They just don't know you, like I do**

**Talk is cheap and rumors spread but they go with the wind**  
**It's not about she said he's sick 'cause I know where it ends**  
**I know the real truth**  
**And the real truth is you**

**It's funny 'cause at times it feels like us against the world**  
**They treat you like a criminal but I'll still be your girl**  
**I'd ride or die with you**  
**Walk the line if you asked me to**

**So oh oh**  
**Tell me, tell me you won't break my heart**  
**You won't tear my world apart**  
**That you'll be there when I need**  
**'Cause I wanna tell them**

**They just don't know you**  
**They just don't know you**  
**They just don't know you**  
**They don't know you like I do**  
**They just don't know you (They don't know)**  
**They just don't know you (They don't know)**  
**They just don't know you, like I do**

**But when will I try to**  
**They just don't know you**  
**You don't know about our love**  
**You choose what you see**  
**'Cause if you felt the way we love**  
**You'd just let it be**  
**You don't know about the times**  
**When it's just him and me**  
**'Cause if you felt the way we love**  
**You'd just let it be**

**Tell me, tell me you won't break my heart**  
**You won't tear my world apart**  
**That you'll be there when I need (when I need)**  
**'Cause I wanna tell them**

**They just don't know you**  
**They just don't know you**  
**They just don't know you**  
**They don't know you like I do**  
**They just don't know you (They don't know)**  
**They just don't know you (They don't know)**  
**They just don't know you, like I do**

_"Good job, Stella," _Mr. Martin said clapping his hands.  
_"Thank you," _Stella said sitting down.  
_"I love you, Stella Hudson," _Trevor said kissing her.  
_"I love you, Trevor Goodman," Stell_a said smiling.  
_"You guys are so cute together," _Regina, Gloria's girlfriend, said  
_"Why, thank you, Gina," _Stella said,_" You and Glory would totally win a award for the cutest lesbian couple."_  
_"Damn Straight!" _Gloria said with a smile and gave Regina a kiss on the cheek.  
_"And the Best Gay Couple Award goes to... Bryan and Joshua!" _Bryan said with a laugh and a smile to his boyfriend Joshua  
_"Absolutely," _Stella said with a big smile.

After Glee Club was over, the gang started to head out to the parking lot when Stella's phone started to go off.

**_Life's candy and the sun's a bowl a butter _**  
**_don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade._**

"_It's my mom," _Stella said picking up her phone,_"Hey mom, what's up?"_  
_**"Stella, I need you to come straight home after school today?"**_Rachel said.  
_"Wait, Why? Is everything okay?" _Stella asked.  
**"Yeah, I just need you to babysit your siblings, tonight. I have rehearsal and your father is going out, so someone has watch them. I hope you didn't have plans for tonight that I interfered with," **Rachel said.  
_"No, I had no plans for tonight. I don't mind watching the kids, but on one condition," _Stella said.  
**"What, Stell?" **Rachel asked.  
_"Gloria can come over to help," _Stella said.  
**_"Sure, that fine. I'll see you when you get home, okay. I love you. Bye," _**Rachel said then hung up.  
_"What was that all about?" _Trevor asked looking at hos girlfriend.  
_"My mom needs me to watch my siblings tonight," _Stella said,_"Glory, I hope you don't mind that I volunteered you to help me tonight."_  
_"Nope, I'm fine. Your siblings are cool, plus I didn't have anything to do tonight now I do," _Gloria said with a smile.  
_"Hey, why didn't you volunteer me," _Bryan asked.  
_"Because, aren't you and Joshua having a _**Desperate Housewives **_marathon tonight?" _Stella asked.  
_"Yes, we are," _Joshua said grabbing his boyfriend,_"Bye guys,"_ then left.  
_"Okay, I better get home,_" Stella said,_"Glory, you just want to meet me at my house."_  
_"Yeah, I have to drop off Regina then I'll be over," _Gloria said.  
_"Okay, see you guys," _Stella said waving the girls goodbye.  
_"Can I walk you to your car miss?" _Trevor asked looking at Stella  
_"Yes, you may."_

Once Stella got home, she found the twins watching TV on the couch and a sleeping Landon in his bassinet.  
**"Mom, I'm home," **Stella yelled.  
_"Do you want to wake up the baby, Stella?" _Rachel asked walking into the living room and looked over at the baby bassinet.  
_"No, but he really does sleep through everything,_" Stella said looking at her baby brother.  
_"Okay, that's true," _Rachel said with a smile ",_Okay, I have to go. I love you guys."_  
_"Bye, Mom," _Stella said sitting down.  
_"Bye Mommy_," the twins said in unison then Rachel left.  
"_Okay_, _what do you guys want to do?" Stell_a asked the twins.  
_"Can we play a game?" _Matthew said.  
_"Sure what do you guys want to play?" _Stella asked.  
_"Candyland!" _Maria answered with a smile.  
_"Okay, I'll get it,_" Stella said going to the board game shelf.  
Stella was setting up the game, when she heard knocking at the door.  
_"I'll get it," _Stella heading to the door," _Finish setting up the game."_  
When Stella opened the door, she found Gloira with a carton of ice cream.  
_"Hey, Glory," _Stella said letting her in.  
"_Gloria!" _Maria said running to Gloria and gave her a hug.  
_"Hello Miss Maria, what are you guys doing?" _Gloria asked  
_"We were about to start a game of Candyland,"_ Matthew said looking at Gloria.  
_"Gloria, do you want to play?" _Maria asked.  
_"Of course," _Gloria said with a smile," _Just let me go through this ice cram in the the freezer."_  
_"Okay," _Maria said smiling then headed to the table where the game was set up.  
Gloria headed to the kitchen to put the ice cream away.  
_"Okay, what color does everyone want?" _Stella asked.  
_"I want the blue one. " _Matthew said.  
_"I call green," _Gloria said walking into the living room.  
_"I'll take the red one," _Maria said.  
_"Then I get the yellow one," _Stella said picking up the yellow mini candy man,"_Let's get this game going."_  
The four started to play the game, when they were half way done with game, Stella's phone vibrated.  
_"Whose the text from, Stell?" _Gloria asked looking at her bestie who was looking at her phone.  
_"It's just Trevor," _Stella said,_"He was wondering how babysitting was going."_  
_"What did you say?," _Gloria asked.  
_"That I'm having a fun night with four of favorite people in the whole wide world," _Stella said.  
_"Oh, how sweet," _Gloria said,_"But let's get back the game for I could kick your butt."_  
_"We'll see about that," _Stella said.

When the gang finished the game, Maria was the one who ended up winning, they enjoyed dome ice cream then I was time to send the twins to their rooms.  
_"Guys, your going to have to go to your rooms now," _Stella said.  
_"Why? It's only eight o'clock," _Maria said pouting.  
_"Because it's getting late, also I didn't say you had to go to bed just to your room," _Stella said.  
"_Fine, by me. Good Night, big sis,"_ Matthew said then headed to his room.  
_"Okay, good night, Stella and Gloria," _Maria said giving them both a hug.  
_"Good Night, sweet pea," _Stella said then Maria went to her room.  
_"That was easy tonight_ _watching them," _Gloria said.  
_"I know they were super good, maybe it was because you were here," _Stella said.  
_"It could be, I'm just do amazing," _Gloria sad with a smile and a flip of her hair.  
_"Let's watch some TV, I have no clue when my parents are suppose to come home. Maybe you could even sleepover," _Stella said.  
_"Sounds good," _Gloria said then the girls started to hear crying from the bassinet,_"Guessing Landon decided to now wake."_  
_"Of course," _Stella said picking up her baby brother,"_Hey, little man are you hungry?"_  
_"I'll go make him a bottle," _Gloria said then headed to the kitchen.  
All of the sudden Stella heard a knock at the door, she dindt know who it was because she wasn't expecting anyone else to be coming over tonight.  
When she opened the door ,with Landon still in her arms, she found a middle-aged woman on the other side.  
_"Hello, May I help you?" _Stella asked the woman.  
_"Are you Stella?" _the woman asked.  
_"Yes, I am," _Stella asked confused why she was asking.  
_"Hello, Stella, I'm your Aunt Lisa."_

**OH CLIFFHANGER! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Update as soon as possible. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. If you have any suggestions, feel free to sent a review or PM me.**

**5** **REVIEWS TO UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**_Song Used_**:  
**They Just Don't Know You by Little Mix Sung by Stella Hudson**

*_**Chapter 2 Preview: We learn more about this Aunt Lisa and Stella's other family.***_


	2. Chapter 2: A Sercet Past

**Hey guys, I want to thank you guys for all the feedback I got dir the first chapter of this story. I'm happily that you guys are liking it so far, and are going to like what's to come. So here is is, Chapter 2! :)**

_"Hello, May I help?" Stella asked the woman _  
_"Are you Stella?" the woman asked._  
_"Yes, I am," Stella said confused why the woman was asking_  
_"Hello, Stella, I'm your Aunt Lisa."_

Stella stood at the door in shock. She couldn't believe the words that left her mouth. Landon crying was the thing that finally woke her from her state of shock.  
_"Shh, Landon. Your okay, Gloria is getting your bottle," _Stella said looking at her brother.  
_"I'm coming, I'm coming," _Gloria said holding the bottle then stopping when she say the woman at the door.  
_"Gloria, can you take Landon for me?" _Stella asked.  
_"Yeah," _Gloria said taking the baby from Stella then headed to the kitchen.  
_"Stella, I really want to talk to you?" _Lisa said to Stella  
_"Who are you?" _Stella asked.  
_"I told you, I'm your Aunt Lisa,I'm your biological mother's sister" _Lisa said looking at Stella.  
_"You can't be my aunt, because all my family was gone. They told me I was there because no one want me. None of my family could take me," _Stella said tears forming in her eyes.  
_"Stella, I didn't know you existed, I just found out about you a month ago," _Lisa said.  
All of a sudden Maria ran to where Stella and Lisa were, _"Stella, are you tucking me in?" _she asked her sister.  
_"I'll be in in a second, okay sweet pea?" _Stella said looking at her little sister ready for bed in her pjs.  
_"I can't do this right now," _Stella said looking at the woman.  
_"I really want to talk with Stella," _Lisa said,_"Here is my number, when you are ready to talk, please contact me," _she said passing her a card then left.  
Stella then headed to tuck the twins in then went to the kitchen where she knew she would find Gloria.  
_"Stella, are you okay? Who was that woman?" _Gloria asked her friend.  
_"I don't really know, she told me she was my aunt, like my real aunt," _Stella said.  
_"I thought you didn't have any family left," _Gloria said  
_"I thought the same thing," _Stella said.  
_"What are you going to do?" _Gloria asked.  
"_I don't know, but I have to tell my parents," _Stella said.  
Talking about her parents, her phone started to go off.

**_I'll stand by you. I won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you. see you crying in your darkest hours. I stand by you. _**

Stella quickly picked up her phone,_"Hey, Daddy."_  
_"Hey, Stell, are the kids asleep?" _Finn asked.  
_"Yeah, are you coming home?" _Stella asked.  
_"Yeah, I'll be home in a hour or two is that fine with you?" _Finn said.  
_"Yeah, can Gloria sleepover, because she is still here and its getting late?" _Stella asked.  
_"Yeah, I don't see I problem with that," _Finn said,_"I love you, Stella."_  
_"I love you too, daddy," _Stella said than hung up.  
_"What did he say?" _Gloria said.  
_"He said he will be home in a hour or two, and you can sleepover," _Stella said.  
_"Okay, then what do you want to do?" _Gloria asked.  
_"I know," _Stella said.  
"_Why don't we make some popcorn, then go in your room to watch _**_Pitch Perfect_**. _We both love the movie and it always cheers you too," _Gloria said.  
_"Gloria, I don't know what to do with you?" _Stella said.  
_"I don't either."_

It was now noon on Saturday, Gloria had left an hour ago. The twins and Landon left earlier at eight am to go with Shelby and Beth for the day.  
Rachel had no rehearsal, and Finn had nothing to do for the day  
Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch watching a movie, when Stella found them.  
She felt like it would be a good time to talk to them.  
_"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you about something?" _Stella asked.  
_"Of course,_ _Stell," _Finn said looking at his daughter.  
_"What is it, sweetheart?" _Rachel asked.  
_"Okay, yesterday when I was babysitting the kids with Gloira, a woman came to the house," _Stella said.  
_"Who was she?" _Finn asked.  
_"She said that she was my Aunt," _Stella said looking at her parents.  
_"What?" _Rachel said shocked and confused  
_"She told me her name was Lisa and my biological mother's sister," Stell_a replied  
Finn and Rachel were in shock. When they adopted Stella, Miss Madison told them that she was alone, that she had no other family left.  
_"How is this possible?" _Finn asked out loud.  
_"I don't know, I was told my parents died in a car crash and I had no family left to take me," _Stella sai_d_  
_"What else did this woman say to you?" _Rachel asked.  
_"She said that she didn't know I existed until a month ago. She says that she wants to talk to me_, _she gave me her number," _Stella said.  
_"What do you want, Stell?"_ Finn asked.  
"_I want to learn more about her and my other parents and their family, but I'm scared to what I might learn," _Stella said.  
_"I see where you are coming from, but you won't know until you try to learn," _Rachel said.  
_"What should I do?" _Stella asked.  
_"We can't tell you what to do, your going to have to decide on your own," _Finn said.  
"_Would you guys be fine if I talked to her?" _Stella asked her parents worried of their answer.  
_"Yes, Stella. You know how I was adopted. I always felt like I was missing a piece of myself until I finally found my mom and she came back into my life. I love all my parents biological and adopted the same. I think talking to a person who was most likely close to your parents would be got for you," _Rachel said giving her daughter a smile.  
_"Okay, I'm going to get her a call," _Stella said heading to her room.  
_"Make sure we get to meet her," _Finn shouted to Stella.  
_"I will, daddy," _Stella yelled back.  
_"Rachel, do you really think this is a good idea?" _Finn asked his wife.  
_"I think so," _Rachel said,_" We know she loves us, and I definitely know that we love her."_  
_"Okay, Rachel, I think your right," _Finn said,_"We are just going to have to wait and see what happens."_  
_"I guess we are."_

Stella set up a dinner dat with the woman called her Aunt Lisa. Rachel and Finn had left to head over to Shelby's house to pick up the kids. They decided to meet Lisa after Stella had dinner with her.  
Stella was very nervous, while she sat in the restaurant for her Aunt Lisa to arrive. When Lisa finally arrived, Stella felt a little less nervous but was now scared.  
_"Hello, Stella," _Lisa said sitting down,_"Sorry it took so long, I dint really know New York that well. I'm very happy that you called."_  
_"That's fine. I am, too." _Stella said looking at the woman.  
The two ordered dinner, then once they finished their dinner they decided to start talking.  
_"Do you want me to tell you about me first or do you want to tell me about you?" _Lisa asked.  
_"I'll go first," _Stella said.  
_"Okay," _Lisa said looking at her.  
_"Okay, I'm 17. I'm currently a junior in high school. I have a boyfriend, Trevor. We've been dating for a year and a half. I also have my two best friends, Gloria and Bryan. We've been best friends since age ten. We are pretty much inseparable. My family consists of my mom, dad, sister, and two brothers. My mom, Rachel Berry, is a Broadway star. My dad, Finn Hudson, was a music teacher bit is now a principal at the school my twin brother and sister go to. My twin sister and brother, Maria and Matthew, are seven and are in first grade. Then there is the youngest Hudson, my baby brother, Landon, who you sort of met as well as Maria when as at the door with you," _Stella said.  
"_Yes, I remember," _Lisa said,_"Where were your parents?"_  
_"Oh my mom had rehearsal for the show she is currently in _**_Rent, _**_and my dad was working late," _Stella said_," I watching my siblings a lot."_  
_"Oh, okay," _Lisa said,_"Are there other things you want to tell me? Things you like to do?"_  
_"Well, I love to sing. My mom gives me a lot of singing lessons. I love to dance, which I do a lot of at my Aunt Santana and Brittany's dance studio. I like writing and art. But mostly being with my friends and family," _Stella said smiling thinking about the amazing life she has.  
_"Wow, it sounds like you have a great family and amazing life," _Lisa said.  
_"I do," _Stella said,_"Now, it's your turn to tell me about you."_  
_"Okay, " _Lisa said,"_Well, I'm 29. I'm married to my awesome husband, Arthur Thomas who is a accountant. We have a three year old son, Ian Thomas. We all live in New Jersey. There is not much to tell," _Lisa said.  
_"So I have a cousin Ian and a Uncle Arthur?" _Stella asked.  
_"Yeah," _Lisa said with a smile,"_But, what to do really want to know?"_  
_"I want to know how you just only heard about me a month ago. I want to know about my parents. I want to know about my family," _Stella said.  
_"Okay," _Lisa said with seriousness,_"I learned about you only a month because your grandmother, my mother, died. She told me about you on her dying bed and how guilty she was not telling me earlier. I couldn't believe didn't know. Me and your mother, my sister, were pretty close. But your uncle Derek and her were closer."_  
_"My Uncle Derek?" _Stella asked.  
_"Oh, yeah. He is the middle child. He is in the navy. He is not around often because he is stationed in California," _Lisa said.  
_"Wow, but you really don't know why you didn't know about me?" _Stella asked.  
_"I have some clue," _Lisa said,"_ I'm the baby of family. I have done a lot of traveling around since after I graduated from high school. I went to Canda for a few years, where I actually met my husband. But I found out during those years was when you were born. Me and your mother a lot on the phone well i was in Canada. I had just moved to New Jersey, to getting closer with the family, your parents died in that terrible car crash. My mother, Jacqueline Johnson, told me that after your parents died, she decided to put you in that orphanage. She thought it was the best thing to do because she was older plus my father, your grandfather, Jack Johnson, died four years before your parents, couldn't look after you. She knew Derek could take you because he is always busy with the navy. Then, she thought I was too young and traveled too much, to take you. So she did what she did, best she said she wanted to give you your best chance," _Lisa said,_"I know this is a lot to take in."_  
_"It is,"_ Stella said,_"Can you tell me more about my parents, I know some things but not much."_  
_"Your parents were good people. Your mother, Joanna Nelson, who was a nurse. Then your father, David Nelson, who was a construction worker. They met each other in their sophomore year of college. They were a perfect match. You look so much like them, more your mother than father. I know they most have loved you so much," _Lisa said.  
_"Thank you, for this,_" Stella said.  
"_What?_" Lisa asked.  
"Finding me and telling me about my parents and family," Stella said.  
"_Your welcome."_

When Stella and Lisa got to the Hudson house, Stella let her in.  
_"So, this is the inside of the Hudson household," _Stella said.  
_"This is a very nice house," _Lisa said.  
_"Thanks," _Stella said.  
_"Stella!" _Maria shouted running into the living room.  
"_Hey, sweet pea," _Stella said picking up her sister and giving her a hug,_"How was grandma Shelby's house?"_  
_"It was fun, she taught me a new song on the piano and we did so singing. Plus Beth took us to the park to play," Mari_a with a big smile.  
_"Sounds like fun," _Stella said.  
_"Who are you?" _Maria asked pointing to Lisa.  
_"She is my Aunt Lisa,_ _Maria," _Stella said.  
_"Hello," _Maria said.  
"_Hello, Maria,"_ Lisa said  
_"How do you know my name?" _Maria asked.  
_"Your sister talked about you and your brothers," _Lisa said with a smile.  
_"Oh," _Maria said then Matthew came running into the living room.  
_"Hey, Matty, where are mom and dad?" _Stella asked her brother.  
_"They were in Landon's nursery, last I saw," _Matthew said.  
_"Stelly, do you want me to get them?" _Maria asked.  
_"Would you?" _Stella asked.  
_"Of course, anything for my favorite sister," _Maria said then rushed off with Mathew to where their parents were.  
Not long after Matthew and Maria ran off, Rachel with Landon in her arms and Finn came into the living room.  
_"Hello, I'm Finn Hudson,"_ Finn said shaking hands with Lisa.  
_"And, I'm Rachel Hudson," _Rachel said shaking hands with Lisa.  
_"Hello, I'm Lisa," _Lisa said with a smile,"_It's nice to meet you."_  
_"So your Stella's biological aunt?" _Rachel asked sitting sown on the couch.  
_"Yeah," _Lisa said,_" Stella's mom was my older sister."_  
Landon woke up and stated to get fussy,_"Stell, can you take Landon for me and check on the twins?" _Rachel asked.  
_"Yeah," _Stella said taking the baby,_"Bye, Lisa."_  
Once Stella left the room, Rachel and Finn wanted to get to the point.  
_"So, I'm guessing you want to be apart of Stella's life," _Finn said looking at the woman.  
_"I was hoping so, I hate that I didn't know about her earlier," _Lisa said,_"She reminds me so much of my sister. I wouldn't be a problem."_  
_"I feel that you continue to be part of Stella's life if she wants you to be. You look like very nice person," _Rachel said,_"I think you should take it slow with her, but I think it would be good for her to have you and your family in her life. I know with myself being adopted, having my biological mother in life made a difference."_  
_"You were adopted yourself?" _Lisa asked.  
_"Yes, I have two gay dads,_" Rachel said,"_They live in Ohio, so we don't see them often, but they love making surprise visits to see the kids."_  
_"Wow," _Lisa said,_"Can I ask you both a question?"_  
"_Yes,"_ Finn said,_"Go for it."_  
_"How did Stella come into your life? Why did you guys adopt her?" _Lisa asked.  
_"That's more then one question," _Finn said with a smile.  
_"Oh, sorry," _Lisa said.  
_"It's fine, he is just messing with you," _Rachel said with a grin,"_How did Stella come into our life, I really believe it was was nine, when we adopted her. I was just at the park one day with a close friend, Santana with her son Lucas. I was currently about five to six months pregnant with the twins. While I was sitting on the bench, I just noticed Stella sitting by herself. I was just attracted to her, we talk a little then I met Miss Madison a woman who worked at the orphanage, she told me at Stella's situation. Once I came home that night, I told Finn about what happened and about Stella. We adopted Stella because we just truly fell I love with her. It was hard at first to her adjusting, she did remember her parents and also remembered some hard times that happened in between when we got her and the four years she was at the orphanage, but she adjusted. She made friends, stated to sing and dance. We truly can't imagine a life without her. Stella is our golden star, and we love her very much. "_  
_"I can see that, you guys have done a really good job with her. She is truly an amazing young woman," _Lisa said with a smile.  
_"Thank you," _Finn said.  
_"I have to get going, but it was again her nice to meet you," _Lisa said up,_"I hope to keep in touch, maybe take Stella to New Jersy some time to meet the others._"  
"_Absolutely, nice to meet again," _Finn said shaking her hand then she left.  
About five minutes after Lisa left, Stella came out into the living room.  
_"How did it go?" _Stella asked  
_"Fine," _Rachel said,_"Lisa is very nice person."_  
_"She is," _Stella said with a smile,_"But I want to thank you, guys."_  
_"For what?" _Finn asked looking at his daughter.  
_"For everything. For adopting me, for being my parents,"_Stella said,_"I just want to make sure you guys know how I love you and what have done for me."_  
_"We love you too, Stella," _Rachel said with a big smile.  
"_I hope you know how much we love you," _Finn said.  
_"I do."_

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Update as soon as possible. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. If you have any suggestions, feel free to sent a review or PM me.**

**5** **REVIEWS TO UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER**

***_Chapter 3 Preview: Stella just with her Aunt Lisa to New Jersey.*_**


	3. Chapter 3: New Jersey

Sorry guys this has taken me so long to update.

So, Here is Chapter 3!

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««*»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

It has been a week since Lisa came into the Hudsons lives. Stella had quickly grown close to Lisa. Today, Stella was taking a trip with her Aunt Lisa to meet more of her other family.

"Stella, Lisa is here!" Rachel shouted to her daughter who was in the other room still getting ready,"Sorry, she still isn't ready."

"It's no problem," Lisa said flashing a smile,"I'm in no rush."

"I'm ready," Stella announced walking into the living room with her suitcase.

"Stella, your only staying for the night," Rachel retorted,"Do you really need your big suitcase?"

"Yeah," Stella said.

"Fine, Lisa, she is all yours," Rachel laughed and gave her daughter a hug,"I love you, Stella."

"Love you, Mom," Stella said,"Tell Daddy I said Bye?"

"Of course," Rachel stated,"Bye." and Stella and Lisa were out the door.

After they were gone, Rachel went to the kitchen to get coffee. While getting her coffee, she heard the door open and close.

"Rachel?" Finn shouted.

"In the kitchen, Finn," Rachel yelled and then Finn entered the kitchen.

"Hey, babe," Finn said wrapping his arms around Rachel and giving her a kiss,"Stella's gone?"

"Yes, she and Lisa left not long ago," Rachel answered,"Did the kids get to Shelby's safe and sound?"

"Yeah, safe but not very soundly," Finn remarked,"There now with your mom, Stell is with Lisa, and we have the whole house to ourselves."

"We do for a couple of hours," Rachel recalled while kissing Finn," The gang are not coming over until around five."

"Why don't we take ourselves to our bedroom," Finn fantasized.

"I'm right behind you."

It didn't take long to get to Lisa's home in New Jersey from Stella's in New York.

"Here we are," Lisa said once they got the house.

"Wow, your house is beautiful," Stella reminisced while getting out of the car.

"Oh, Thank you," Lisa smiled,"Let's go inside."

Lisa took Stella's bag, then lead her inside the house.

"Mommy!" Ian exclaimed seeing Lisa.

"Hey, little man," Lisa said while picking up the toddler and putting down Stella's suitcase,"Where's your daddy?"

"Daddy!" Ian yelled with a smile.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Arthur said entering the room,"Hello, I'm Arthur, you must be Stella."

"That's me," Stella said

"It's nice to meet you," Arthur said

"Likewise," Stella said with a grin.

"Mama, who she?" Ian asked looking at Stella.

"Ian, this is Stella," Lisa said looking at her son ,"She is your cousin."

"Oh," Ian murmured," Hi, Stellwa"

"Hello, Ian," Stella said and gave him a smile

"Will you play with me?" Ian asked looking at Stella.

"Ian, I don't think Stella wants to play, she just had a long car ride," Lisa said giving her son a look.

"No, it's fine," Stella answered,"I would love to play with you, Ian."

It was four thirty, when the gang arrived at the Hudson household.

"Hey, guys," Rachel said greeting her friends with hugs, "Where are the kids?"

"Babysitter!" the gang all answered in unison

"Okay, then dinner is ready," Finn said leading everyone to the dinning room.

The gang was half way through day when the conversation started.

"So, Stella is in New Jersey with her biological mother's family?" Quinn asked

"Yeah," Finn said.

"She is staying with them until tomorrow," Rachel said.

"How do you guys feel about it? Her relationship with them?" Artie asked looking at his friends

"I think it's good for Stella to get to learn more about her other family," Rachel replied.

"Do you think she would want to live with them?" Santana said

"Santana!" Kurt said shooting her with a look

"I think that Stella loves us a lot and would want to to stay with us until she moves out," Finn said.

"I agree," Blaine said.

"Like me and Quinn with Beth, we see her a lot now we are here, but she is always going to want to stay with Shelby because that's who raised her, it's her mom," Puck said.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Brittany muttered.

"Yeah," Betty said.

"Okay, while everyone is here, me and Puck have some news," Quinn said smiling.

"What is it?" Finn asked

"We are having another baby," Quinn said with a big smile," I'm pregnant!"

"Omg, that's amazing," Kurt said getting up to hug Quinn

"Yeah, another Quick baby," Santana said hugging Puck then Quinn

The gang finished up desert, then talked some more, then we're off home.

It was eight pm, Stella, Ian, Lisa, and Arthur had finished dinner, and now Lisa and Stella were doing dishes while Arthur was putting Ian to bed.

"So, Stella, how have things been?" Lisa asked trying to make conversation

"Good," Stella said with a smile,"Nothing big big ha happened. Oh, but my Aunt Quinn is pregnant."

"That's awesome, are you excited?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome having a new addition to the family," Stella smiled.

"About your family, telling more about your parents and them," Lisa said looking at her.

"Oh, my parents are amazing," Stella stated," They are just some of the best people you will ever meet. My mom is very protected and my dad is ten times more. They are amazing singers. My mom has won multiple Tonys for her work on Broadway. My dad is a awesome teacher was a even better principle, he is the leader of the whole pack. I've not talked much about my bus load of aunts and uncles, but I have a Aunt Santana and Brittany are amazing dancers and singers and have their dance studio, I told you about. They also have son Lucas who is great. My Uncle Kurt and Blaine have both done some Broadway, my uncle Kurt has his own fashion line with , and have a daughter Lucy. They there is Uncle Puck, Aunt Quinn, Uncle Artie, Aunt Betty, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Kitty, Ryder, Unique, Marley and Jake."

"That's a lot," Lisa stated.

"Yes it is," Stella laughed.

All of a sudden, they heard a knock at the door,"I'll get it," Lisa said drying her hands before heading to the door.

Right after Lisa exited the kitchen, Stella's phone stated going off.

Life's candy and the sun's a bowl a butter

don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade.

"Hey, Mom," Stella said answering her phone

"Hey, Stell," Rachel said,"Just wanted to call and say good night from your family back here."

"Ah, Good Night, mom. I love you," Stell said

"Love you, too. Bye," Rachel said

"Bye," Stella said and hung up

Right after Stella was done on the phone, her Aunt Lisa rentered the room with a man beside her

"Who was that?" Lisa asked seeing Stell put her phone away.

"It was just my mom saying good night," Stella said

"Oh, okay," Lisa smiled then looked at the man," Stella this is Uncle Derek."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Stella said shaking his hand

"It's nice to meet you," Derek with a smile,"Lisa has told me a lot about you."

"Likewise," Stella said with a smile the her phone went off again.

Funny, how it ain't so funny

Funny girl...

"Excuse me," Stella said picking up her phone,"Hey, Nannie Shelby, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but I have your brothers and sister with me and they won't go to bed until you talk to them and sing a song," Shelby said.

"On, okay," Stella said,"Put them on speaker."

"Ok," Shelby said and did what Stella asked.

"Hey, troublemakers," Stella said

"Stella, we miss you," Stella heard Maria say.

"I miss you, too, but you have to go to sleep," Stella said,"Are you in bed and in pjs?"

"Yes," Matthew answered

"Okay," Stella said,"the I'll sing you guys a song then you bab to go to sleep for Nannie Shelby, okay?"

"Okay," the twins answered in unison

Stella smiled then started to sing

You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do

When they settle 'neath your skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just want to see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy

Fallen for the fear

And done some disappearing,

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence

Won't do you any good,

Did you think it would?

Let your words be anything but empty

Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

See you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

Once she finished, she heard little snores going from the phone

"Maria? Matthew?" Stella asked and got no replies back

"Their asleep," Shelby whispered,"Thanks, Stell."

"No problem," Stella said with a smile,"Give them a kiss for me, Good Night."

"Good Night," Shelby said then hung up.

After hanging up the phone, Stella headed back to the living room.

"Was that your mom again?" Lisa asked when Stella entered the room.

"No, it was my mom's mom, my grandmother Shelby," Stella said,"She has my siblings, but they wouldn't go to sleep until I talked the them and sang."

"We heard some of the signing, your very good," Derek said.

"Thanks," Stella said.

"Did they go to sleep?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, they were out cold," Stella said,"It doesn't take much, after I start singing to them."

"Does your mom ever sing them?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, but she has been busy with the show lately, that because I'm with all the time, I put them to bed and sing, so right now their just use to me doing it. My mom used to sing to me about every night, when I was younger it was the only way I wanted to go to sleep," Stella stated.

"So you just have a pretty musical house?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Stella replied.

"That's pretty awesome, it sounds like you have a amazing family," Derek said.

"I do, but I have a pretty awesome one here now too."

It was ten pm in New York, Rachel and Finn had cleaned up dinner, called Shelby to check on the kids, and called Stella.

The couple was now in their bed laying in each other's arms.

"Finn, do you think Stella would want to live with her other family?" Rachel asked her husband.

"I worry sometimes, " Finn replied,"But, I know right now Stella wants to learn more about them, her other family."

"We are her family," Rachel protested.

"I know, but their her family as while. We are her family always be her family."

It was now noon of the next day, Stella enjoyed a nice breakfast with everyone and right after packed her stuff then hopped in Derek's car and headed on their journey.

"So, I hope you enjoyed yourself," Derek said

"I did," Stella said with a smile

"Good, but me and Lisa talked and want you to know that we want to be part your life but not try to take you away from the amazing family you have," Derek protested

"Okay, thanks for telling me," Stella said and they continued their ride.

It took about fifteen more minutes until they arrived at their destination.

As soon as Stella entered the house she was attacked in hugs from her siblings.

"Stella!" Maria said. "Your home!" Matthew added.

"Hey, guys," Stella said to her siblings with a smile

"Who are you?" Matthew said looking at Derek.

"Matty, this is my Uncle Derek," Stella said.

"Hello," Derek said,"it's nice to meet you."

"Same," Maria said cutting her brother off.

"Hello, we are Rachel and Finn Hudson," Finn said entering the room "And this is Landon Hudson," Rachel added holding the baby.

"It's nice to meet you as well, but I have to head out I have a plane to check. Stella call me if you need anything. Bye," Derek said and left.

"He seems very nice," Rachel said

"He is," Stella said.

"Maria and Matthew, why don't you go plan in your room for a bit they we could maybe go to the park," Finn said

"Okay," the twins said in unison then headed out the leaving room.

"How was everything?" Rachel asked.

"It was good, but thank you," Stella said

"For what?" Finn asked.

"For being my mom and dad, you guys have done so much for me. I don't how my life would be without you guys. I lobe you so much," Stella said.

"We love too, our gold star," Rachel said.

"I love you, Mama Star."

Hope you guys enjoyed. Update as soon as possible. Reviews= Love! Criticism iswelcome too. If you have any ideas, send them to me

Song Used: Brave by Sara Bareilles sung by Stella Hudson

*Chapter 4 Preview: Some friendly strangers make a visit to the Hudsons.*


	4. Chapter 4: Friendly Strangers

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Cazred11, thanks for the idea and song

Sorry, guys it took me so long to update. I was sick for a while, then had prom, had stuff at my church, and doing graduation stuff, but now things are slowly done and I'm getting time to write. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 4.

It was just a sunny Saturday afternoon, the Hudsons were enjoying a nice day by the pool.

Rachel was lying next to the pool getting a tan with Stella. Finn was in the pool with the twins and Landon.

"Mommy! Stella!" Maria exclaimed,"Come in the pool with us!"

"Not right now, Ria," Stella said

"I'll come in, sweetie," Rachel said getting up and heading in the pool,"But no splashing,okay?"

"Okay," Maria said with a smile.

Rachel climbed in the pool. Once in the pool, she swam to Finn and the kids.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Matthew said looking at his mother.

"Okay," Rachel said,"Stella, can you get your brother something to eat?"

"Sure," Stella said getting up,"Come on, Matthew."

Matthew jumped out the pool and headed in the house with his sister.

Once Stella got to the kitchen, she started to make her brother a PB&J sandwich

Once she was done with the sandwich and handed it to her brother, she heard the door bell ring.

"I'm coming!" Stella yelled,"Stay here and eat your sandwich."

Stella went to the door and opened it,"Hello."

"Hello, is this the Hudson household?" the man asked

"Yes," she answered

"I'm looking for Rachel and Finn Hudson," the man said.

"Okay, hold on one minute," Stella said and headed to get her parents

"Mom, Dad, there is a man at the door looking for you. He looks very familiar," she said.

"Okay, Here we come," Rachel said,"Maria, come on we are going in, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," Maria said then climbed at the pool behind here parents.

Once Rachel and Finn got to the door and saw the man, they knew exactly who the man was.

"Mr. Schue," Finn said giving him hug.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked giving him a hug.

"Me and Emma wanted to get away from Lima for a bit, so we decided to have a little vacation and come to New York. Take the kids to a Broadway show, visit Times Square, and also stop by and see my amazing former students and their kids," Will said with a smile.

"That's great," Rachel said,"We are so happy your here,.it has been to long."

"I agree with Rachel on that," Finn said with a smirk,"Speaking of Emma and the kids, where are they?"

"Oh, they are on their way," Will said,"They wanted to stop and do so shopping before coming."

"Oh, okay," Rachel said.

"Now, speaking of kids, look at your kids they have grown up so much," Will said looking at the Hudson children.

"Yes, they have," Finn said.

"I bet you remember Stella," Rachel said pointing to her oldest daughter

"Yes, I do," Will said looking at Stella,"Its nice to meet you again."

"Likewise," Stella said

"Also, the twins, Matthew and Maria," Finn said.

"Yes, but the last time I saw them they were babies," Will said,"They have grown since that I see."

"We are not the babies anymore," Maria said looking at Will.

"Landon is the baby," Matthew said.

"I can see that," Will said,"Who is this new addition I've haven't met before?"

"This is Landon Christopher Hudson, our baby of the family," Rachel said smiling at the baby.

"It's nice to meet you, Landon," Will smiled,"Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, of course," Rachel said passing the baby to him

"Oh, you are such a cute baby," Will said looking at baby Landon

All of sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"It must be Emma and the kids," Will said now sitting on the couch with Landon in his arms.

"I'll get it," Rachel said

Once she opened the door, there were standing Emma and kids.

"Rachel!" Emma exclaimed

"Emma," Rachel said giving her a hug,"It's so good to see you."

"Emma," Finn said walking up to her.

"Hello, Finn," Emma said giving him a hug.

"Oh, my God, are these your kids?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, " Emma smiled,"You guys know Ryan, but you guys haven't met Rose."

"It's nice to meet you both?" Rachel said

"Why don't we headed to living room where your husband is and our kids," Finn said

"Lead the way," Emma smiled.

Once they got to the living room, Will w as still there sitting on the couch with Landon, Stella was sitting next to him on her phone, and the twins were playing with toys on the carpet.

"Wow, look at your kids," Emma said with a smile.

"We now they have grown up so much," Finn said.

"Kids, This is Mrs. Schuster, Will's wife ," Rachel said

"It's nice to meet you," Stella said looking up from her phone

"It's nice to finally meet you guys," Emma said," But Who is the little baby that my husband is holding?"

"This is Landon, the newest addition to the Hudson household," Will said with a smile.

"He is very cute," Rose said standing next her father looking at the baby.

"He is," Emma said with a smile,"So what have you guys been up since we saw you last?"

"While Finn is a principal now at the school the twins go to, I'm back on Broadway working on the show RENT, Stella is in her junior year of high school, and we have our newest addition Landon,who is seven months old," Rachel said

"Wow, it sounds like you guys have your hands full," Emma said.

"Yeah, you can say that," Finn said with a smile.

"Dad, what did teach you," Matthew asked his father.

"Mathew, he was the advisor for the Glee Club that your mother and I were in, actually where we met," Finn said.

"So you sing?" Maria asked Will.

"Yes, I do," Will said.

"Daddy, you and Mr. Will should sing," Maria exclaimed.

"If Will says yes," Finn said.

"It would be my pleasure," Will said getting up.

The two talked for a second run started to sing.

Chica cha ha ha

Chica cha ha ha

Chica cha ha ha

Chica cha ha ha

Chica cha ha ha

Chica cha ha ha

No matter what they tell us

No matter what they do

No matter what they teach us

What we believe is true

No matter what they call us

However they attack

No matter where they take us

We'll find our own way back

I can't deny what I believe

I can't be what I'm not

I know our love forever

I know, no matter what

If only tears were laughter (ooh)

If only night was day (ooh)

If only prayers were answered (hear my prayers)

Then we would hear God say (say)

No matter what they tell you (ooh)

No matter what they do (ooh)

No matter what they teach you

What we believe is true

And I will keep you safe and strong

And shelter from the storm

No matter where it's barren

A dream is being born

(Ooh)

No matter who they follow

No matter where they lead

No matter how they judge us

I'll be everyone you need

No matter if the sun don't shine (sun don't shine)

Or if the skies are blue (skies are blue)

No matter what the end is

My life began with you

I can't deny what I believe (what I believe, yeah)

I can't be what I'm not

(I know, I know) I know this love's forever

That's all that matters now

No matter what

No matter what (no, no matter, no)

No, no matter

That's all that matters to me

Once they finished, everyone was clapping and cheering.

"Thank you, Thank you," Will and Finn said in unison bowing.

"Good job, guys," Rachel smiled,"Will and Emma because your here do you want to stay for dinner?"

"That sounds great," Emma said.

"Okay, yeah," Rachel smiled

For dinner Rachel made her famous vegan lasagna. They group ate and talked about the past and present. Once everyone was done eating, the woman went to get the kids settled and men did the dishes.

In the kitchen, Will and Finn were loading the dishwasher.

"Finn, you've done good," Will said.

"Thanks, Will," Finn said

"You have a great family, an amazing job, and a beautiful house, you and Rachel have really done it," Will said

"We've been through so much together and are still together, I'm lucky for that, plus the kids that we were blessed with, that just tops it off," Finn smiled,"Also you have done a pretty good as well."

In the twins room, Rachel was tucking them in.

"Do you have a good day today, guys?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I did," Matthew said with a smile.

"Me, too," Maria added.

"Okay, I love you guys, good night," Rachel said leaving.

"They are amazing kids you got in there, Rachel," Emma said to Rachel once she came out of the twins' room.

"Thanks, did Landon go down for you," Rachel asked.

"He did, he is such a good baby," Emma said.

"Isn't he, I think he was the best baby so far," Rachel said,"The twins were a lot of work when they were babies."

"Most are," Emma smiled,"It's getting late, I better collect my husband and kids for we can get to the hotel."

"Okay, let's get them," Rachel said and her and Emma headed to the kitchen.

"Are the kids asleep?" Finn asked his wife once she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled.

"It's getting late, Will," Emma said,"I think we should head to the hotel."

"Okay," Will said.

"Come on, we'll walk you to the door," Finn said.

Once at the door, hugs were shared and goodbyes were said.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry it was short. Update as soon as possible. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. If you have any suggestions, feel free to sent a review or PM me.

5 REVIEWS TO UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER

Song Used: No Matter What by Boyzone sung by Will and Finn

*Chapter 5 Preview: Unexpected things causes turmoil for Rachel and Finn's Relationship*


	5. Chapter 5: Late Nights

Sorry this is such a late update, I got my wisdom teeth out on Thursday, and didn't know how much pain I would actually be in, which was a lot, but I was able to pull myself together to get this chapter done. Okay guys, this chapter was a pretty crazy chapter to write for me. Hope you guys don't hate me after you read this. Love you guys, Here is chapter 5.

It was 10pm on a Wednesday night and Rachel was still not home from RENT rehearsal. Finn was sitting in their bed waiting her, she usually never is not home by now, but lately she has been coming home later and later. He soon heard the door open and close, and minutes later Rachel enter their room.

"Rachel, do you now what time it is?" Finn said.

"Sorry, I was working late, you know looking over stuff," Rachel said changing her clothes.

"Okay, I get that but you have been coming home late a lot lately, you could have called saying your going to be late," Finn said looking at his wife.

"I'm sorry, I didn't call. My phone died," Rachel said.

"Couldn't you use someone else's phone?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I just forgot, okay Finn," Rachel said climbing into bed,"Let's just let it only okay, I'm home now. Let's get some sleep."

"Fine, Good Night, Rachel," Finn said.

"Good Night, Finn."

It was the next morning, Finn was up before Rachel. He got the kids fed and ready for school.

Finn and the kids were heading out, when Rachel came into the living room.

"Have a good day, guys," Rachel said while the gang left.

"Bye, Mom," Stella said giving her mom a hug.

"Bye, Mommy," the twins said in unison and ran out to the car.

"Bye, Rach," Finn said giving Rachel a kiss,"I love you."

"I love you, too," Rachel smiled then they were gone.

Rachel was about to sit down, when she heard Landon start to cry.

"Hey, little man," Rachel said to Landon as she approach his crib,"Mommy is here."

She sat in the rocking chair with him and rocked until he fell asleep and she fell asleep with him.

It was noon, when Landon started crying again which woke Rachel up.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," Rachel said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Once she was in the kitchen, she sat Landon his chair and grabbed some food for him out of the fridge.

"Here you go, baby boy," Rachel said starting to feed the baby, which calmed him down because it was want he wanted.

Once he was finished, Rachel cleaned him off then grabbed him out of his chair and headed to his room. Once in his room, she headed back to the rocking chair and rocked him for a while until he was asleep but she wasn't. Once he was out, she put he in his crib and headed to the living room, where she heard knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked before opening the door.

"It's Kurt...and Santana," Kurt said from the other side of the door.

"Hey guys," Rachel said opening the door and letting her friends in,"What are you guys doing over here?"

"Can't your best friends come and see you?" Kurt said.

"Yes, but you guys usually call," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but this time we didn't," Santana said,"By the way you look like hell, what have you been up to?"

"Thanks, San," Rachel said,"Nothing, actually. Landon woke up early then I fell asleep rocking him back to the sleep, woke up a couple minutes ago, fed him and put him back down. It's been not an exciting day."

"Let's make it an exciting day, and let's go out," Kurt said

"I would, but like I just said I just put Landon back and Stella is going to be home soon, then I have rehearsal," Rachel said.

"Fine, Miss Boring Pants," Santana said,"Then we are going to head out, but will come over this weekend to hang out, so no excuses."

"Okay, thanks for coming by," Rachel said,"Bye."

About three hours after Kurt and Santana left, Stella came home.

"Mom, I'm home," Stella said coming in the house

"I'm in the kitchen," Rachel yelled.

"Hey, mom," Stella said coming in th kitchen and sitting down.

"How was your day at school?" Rachel asked her.

"It was good," Stella said,"How was your day?"

"It was good, even your Uncle Kurt and Aunt and Santana stopped by," Rachel said.

"That sound like fun," Stella smiled,"Is Landon asleep?"

"Yes," Rachel said,"He has been for last two hours about, I bet wake up in a few."

"Okay," Stella said,"Shouldn't be heading to rehearsal?"

"Oh crap, yes," Rachel said,"I have to go, dinner is pizza it is in the oven."

"Okay, bye Mom," Stella said then her mother rushed out the house.

It was now nine pm, Finn and twins had came home about four hours ago. The family ate dinner and Stella had put all her siblings to bed.

"Daddy, I'm heading to bed," Stella said.

"Okay, I love you, Stell," Finn said giving his daughter a kiss.

"I love you, too. Good Night," Stella said walking her to her room.

Not long after Stella headed to her room, Finn's phone started to ringing.

"Hello," Finn answered.

"Hey, Finn, it's Miranda," the woman said, who was Rachel's cast mate

"Hey, Miranda," Finn said,"What's up?"

"I was calling to see if Rachel was home?" Miranda asked.

"No, she is not," Finn replied," I thought was at rehearsal with you."

"Well, she is not," Miranda said,"Rehearsal has been cancelled for this week because they have to do some set work in the theater."

"Rachel, didn't say anything to me," Finn said.

"Oh, okay, I'll just call her cell later," Miranda said.

"Sure," Finn said, "Bye."

Finn was confused, why didn't Rachel not tell him she didn't have rehearsal this week. And if Rachel didn't have rehearsal this week, why has she been coming home so late for the of nights. He wanted to confront her and make her to tell him what was going on but decided to just play along until he finds out what was really going on.

Not long after Finn's phone call with Miranda, Rachel came into the house.

"Hey, Rachel,"'Finn said to his wife.

"Hey, baby," Rachel smiled.

"Your home late again," Finn said

"Yeah, rehearsal ran over again," Rachel said.

"How was rehearsal?" Finn asked knowing that she is lying right to his face.

"It was good, but I'm tired," Rachel said,"I'm giving to head to bed, okay?"

"Okay,I'll be in there soon," Finn said.

He couldn't believe that Rachel just lied to him, he husband. He wanted to know what we was up, but for now he just needed some sleep.

It was five pm the next day, the whole family was together and had just finished dinner.

"I have to head out, guys," Rachel said getting up from the table and collecting the dirty dishes,"I have to get to rehearsal."

"Bye, Mommy," Maria said giving her mom a big hug.

"Bye, sweetie, I love you," Rachel said giving her a kiss on the forehead,"I love you guys, too." She said to the rest of the family then left.

Finn wanted to follow Rachel and see where she was really going, so straight after Rachel left, he grabbed his stuff.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Matthew asked.

"Mommy, forgot something and I have to give it to her, okay?" Finn said.

"Okay," Matthew said

"Ok, I'll be back soon, be good for Stella," Finn said and the door.

Luckily Rachel had just pulled out the driveway, that Finn was able to get in his hair and follow her.

While Finn was following Rachel, he looked around and didn't recognize any of the surroundings. Only thing he think was where was Rachel going?

She finally stopped in front of him, Where they were now at a hotel.

Rachel got out of her car, and heading into the lobby. Finn quickly parked his car, and just waited and watched to what was going to happen next.

A couple minutes later, Rachel came out of the lobby but not only, she was with Puck. Why was Rachel at a hotel with his best friend?

Finn couldn't sit and watch what was happening anymore and rushed home.

Once Finn got home, the kids were sitting watching TV.

"Dad, did you give Mom what she needed?" Stella asked holding Landon.

"Yeah, I'm going to go lay down, I'm not feeling so well," Finn said heading to his room.

"Okay," Stella said looking at her father.

It was almost ten at night, when Rachel came home. She thought she would find Finn waiting for him, bit he wasn't, so she headed to their room.

In their room, she found Finn on the edge of their bed with a suitcase next to me.

"Hey Finn," Rachel said,"What's going on?"

"Rachel, we need some time apart," Finn said looking at his wife seriously.

"What are you talking about we need apart? What is going on?" Rachel said confused.

"What's going on is you have been lying to me, and now tonight I found out that my best friend and a hotel room involved," Finn yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"I'm talking about yesterday, Miranda called and asked about you, when I thought were at rehearsal with her but rehearsal was cancelled for the week. So, when you said you were going to rehearsal tonight, I decided to follow and found you at a hotel with Puck," Finn said very angry.

"Finn, I can explain," Rachel said

"I don't care for your explanation right now, Rachel," Finn said,"Rachel, I need some time."

"Where are you going?" Rachel cried.

"I don't know, but it's not going to be here for right now," Finn said and left.

Rachel just sat on the edge of their bed with tears streaming down her face.

The next morning, Rachel didn't want to get out of bed. She couldn't believe that Fin left her last night, that he didn't even let her example. Rachel knew she had to get out of bed, and feed the kids. Rachel climbed out of bed, changed, and headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Stella, the twins, and Landon were sitting at the table eating.

"Good Morning, Mom," Stella said looking at her mother.

"Good morning, Stell," Rachel said,"Sorry, I woke up late and you had to feed the kids."

"It's no problem, I know you must have come home really late last night," Stella said.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Maria asked

"He just went out," Rachel said to her youngest daughter with pain are her face.

"When will he be back?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know guys, why don't you go in your room and play, okay?" Rachel said.

"Okay," Maria said and her and Matthew headed to their room.

"Mom, what is going on?" Stella asked her mother.

"Your father left," Rachel said.

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked.

"Me and him got in a fight and he left, he said that he needs time away," Rachel said holding back the tears in her eyes.

"What did you guys fight about?" Stella asked sitting next her mother.

"About me lying to him," Rachel said.

"Why did you lie to him? What did you lie to him about?" Stella asked getting mad at her mom for what had happened.

"That my rehearsal was cancelled this week," Rachel said,"Then he caught me with your Uncle Puck at a hotel."

"What were you doing with Uncle Puck?" Stella said furiously.

"Nothing," Rachel protested,"When I found out that my rehearsal, I was talking to your Uncle Puck and how we haven't hung out for a long time, just me and him. So we decided that for the week, we would meet at this hotel not far from here, and talk about life and he helped me go over lines."

"Why didn't you just tell that to daddy?" Stella asked

"I didn't what your father thinking we were doing something we weren't, because of our history. And when I tried last night to explain and tell him, he just left," Rachel cried.

"I can't believe you did this to daddy," Stella yelled.

"Stella, I didn't do anything," Rachel yelled back at her daughter.

"You did," Stella said walking and slammed her door shut.

Rachel just sat and let the tears she was holding in out. She didn't know where Finn was and now Stella was mad at her. This was not what she thought would happen this week, and didn't know what the weekend held.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Update as soon as possible. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. If you have any suggestions, feel free to sent a review or PM m

5 REVIEWS TO UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 6 Preview: Your going to have to wait and see. P.s. Tile of the Next Chapter is : Is this Real Life?

Love you guys

Nandi12896


End file.
